1. Description of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioning unit with a protective cover and more particularly to a protective cover for preventing the intrusion of sun, rain, snow, debris, and the like, into an updraft fan housing of such units.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Air conditioning units many times are positioned in an area which may interfere with the efficient operation of the unit or which may generate an undesirable noise level during operation. Such an area allows the intrusion of debris, rain, snow and/or sun into the housing of the unit and especially into the exhaust opening housing the updraft fan. Units so positioned may be operationally disadvantaged by the intrusion of the above-mentioned material into the exhaust opening. An air conditioning unit positioned in the sun operates less efficiently because of the additional heat load taken up by the exposed heat exchange coils within the exhaust opening. An air conditioning unit positioned under a roof edge which allows rainwater runoff into the exhaust opening, prematurely ages the unit and also promotes the intrusion of debris caught in the rainwater runoff into the opening. Debris which enters the exhaust opening while the air conditioning unit is in a deactivated or "off" mode can impede the heat exchange capacity by interfering with the air flow across the heat exchange coils of the air conditioning unit and may prematurely age the updrift fan motor. The positioning of an operating unit near a bedroom window can be a nuisance even though the window is closed because of the noise level generated.
Typically air conditioning units are without means to prevent intrusion of debris, rain, snow, sun and other elements hostile to the unit or its operation into the exhaust opening and further fail to include a means to attenuate noise generated by the operation of the unit.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a cap to prevent the intrusion of debris and the like into the exhaust opening of an air conditioning unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cap to shade the air conditioning heat exchange coils from direct sunlight during the deactivation of the updraft fan thereby reducing the heat load on the coils.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cap which does not interfere with the air flow generated by the updraft fan.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cap which opens and close simultaneously with the activation and deactivation, respectively, of the updraft fan of the unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cap which will deflect and attenuate the sound generated during the activation of the updraft fan of the air conditioning unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cap which may be easily attached to the surface of the air conditioning unit approximate the exhaust opening to provide a protective cover therefor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cap which may be easily removed from the unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cap which protects the exposed surface of the heat exchange coils within the exhaust opening of an air conditioning unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cap which is economical to produce.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cap which protects the blades and motor of the updraft fan and heat exchange coils from the intrusion of debris and the like.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.